


Alien Greeting Card

by Rag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Doctor/Patient, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Rape Fantasy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Subspace, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: Jake has an egg kink and Dirk gives him a hand





	Alien Greeting Card

Jake looks at the box on his dresser. He’s been so eager for it to arrive, but now that it’s here, he’s hesitant to unwrap it. Truth be told, he’s a tad nervous about actually using it. He’s fantasized about the contents for years, but it’s a mite bit more to just… use it. For real. On himself.

He doesn’t know exactly when the fantasies started, only that it’s been more than a few years. He remembers Dirk sending him strange fetish after strange fetish before they met. _Look at this. What feeling does it evoke in you?_ he would ask, always leaving plenty of room to cry ironic joke. Jake would later figure that he was testing all kinds of waters, but at the time he’d thought it was just some kind of gross-out chicken game, and responded in kind, and quickly learned to not engage in sexual chicken with Dirk.

But the eggs stuck with him. Something about that image, the first one that Dirk sent him with the anthropomorphic fish girl, just wouldn’t leave his head. And before he knew it he was thinking about it… privately. Maybe it should have been a sign that he wasn’t as completely straight as he wanted to believe, that part of his fantasies involved both a lady alien _and_ her male companions gently tucking their eggs up his ass. But, well, she was always the primary part of that fantasy! And she was a woman, whether she had a long ovipositor that she shoved up his ass or not. A beautiful blue dame who wanted nothing more than to make him her human incubator. But she’d make sure he was comfortable and provided for. Neytiri would never hurt him. The men, on the other hand… they could do all sorts of things to him, and he couldn’t do _anything_ to stop it, and. Well, it’s all very clear in retrospect, but hindsight makes everything clear.

And then he came to discover that on this new world, there’s a flowering sex toy industry, with more than enough invention to cater to his weird fantasies. And he ordered the toy. And then put it in his dresser and thought about it for a while.

He wants to bring it to Dirk. And he ought to be confident about this, because Dirk is into some of the stranger things that one might be into. A muzzle is tucked away in their bedside table, and their playtime box has more than a few horse-shaped dildos and cock cages. But this might be tipping the scales, he worries. _This_ might be just far too much. Laying eggs? Having him, a man, his boyfriend, laying eggs inside of his butt? That’s just _weird_. He should try it solo first, at least, to get used to it, see if he _really_ wants to share it.

He has the depositor, and he has supplies to cook the little boogers up. Body-safe, made of hard gelatin, easily able to be dissolved by his own juices. Should the unforeseen happen, he’d only just have a few hours of discomfort. But he’s never been able to bring himself to unwrap the package until today. He’s going to _do_ it, today.

He looks over the contents. It’s all here, just as the website promised. All he has to do is make them. Dirk is away, hanging out with his brother for most of the day, it’s more than enough time to get this done.

Jake actually starts to boil the gelatin for the eggs before changing his mind. It’s too soon, he’ll try again later. He almost pours it down the drain before catching himself. What a lovely mess that’d be to clean up, to explain! No, no, not today, not ever. He dumps the boiling goo on the dirt outside, on the roots of a bush that no one would have any business checking under.

He tries again the next time he’s alone, to similar results. It’s too much, too soon, and the idea of Dirk walking in on him while he’s stuffed up with absurd gelatin eggs is so much the opposite of appealing that it turns him off to the idea entirely.

But he still wants it. And it’s so close. It’s _right there_ , right in his drawer. And the longer he doesn’t do anything with it, the more he wants to try it. And Dirk would probably be incredibly willing, who was he kidding? Dirk had approached him about dressing as a pony and riding him through a makeshift track the other night. Jake could hardly fathom a world where Dirk would call him half the freak he felt for this. But it still takes all his confidence to actually bring it to him.

And “Oh. Yeah, sure,” is all he says.

“Just yeah? That’s it? Aren’t you surprised? Your boyfriend just asked you to stuff him like a Christmas turkey and all you’ve to say is _yeah, sure_?”

Dirk looks away awkwardly. “Uh, yeah. Well.”

“What?”

“I may have found the kit in your desk a few weeks ago.”

“Oh.” Jake’s face flames. “Why were you-“

“I was looking for a pen. Found the pen, too.”

Jake clears the frog from his throat. “Well. That’s reasonable enough. Why… why didn’t you tell me?”

“None of my business. Figured you’d come to me if you wanted to. And you did.”

Well.

“I mean, it’s hot that you’re into it. And yeah. Totally down. You’re gonna get fucked stuffed.”

Jake feels incredibly silly for having been so nervous about this. And he feels incredibly lucky, too. Dirk is such a weird, wonderful catch.

*

The scene is all ready to go. They talked it out beforehand. They’d made the necessary arrangements. They’d boiled and shaped the eggs last night and Dirk fingered Jake against the fridge when he caught him testing to see if they were ready. _Can’t you wait another few hours? You’re that excited? Intense, dude. Oh, woah, you’re so tight, I can barely fit three fingers. How are we every going get them in here? Maybe we should spend the next few hours just opening you up._ And they’d done that, too, after they discussed their characters.

Jake is, well, Jake, but not, and Dirk is an alien from the planet Caladisass intent on making Jake into his species’ prime incubator. Jake was captured and imprisoned after exploring a little too recklessly on this alien world, with nary a concern for how he might be plundered and used. And now he’s here, on their bed, aka the alien spaceship breeding chamber, naked and with his arms and legs held open with soft-padded metal cuffs that are affixed to the bedposts. Jake is a little worried he’s going to explode with embarrassment before this is half over. He feels ridiculous.

And Dirk is hovering over him with the depositor, running a hand down his leg and soothing his nerves. He’s working the egg inside of the toy. Jake feels his dick drool against his stomach. He’s pretty sure that once they get more into it, he’ll be able to stop thinking about how fucking ridiculous he must look right now.

“Are you ready?”

“No. You can’t.”

“I can, and will, please stop wasting my time with your arguments to the contrary.” Jake bites his lip. That, right there, this, was always one of the more forbidden parts of this, that made him shoot his rocket faster than anything else. Not just the stuffing, not just the alien nature of it, but that you wouldn’t have a choice, that a man might do this to him. And it’s happening, with Dirk. “Jake?”

“Just get it over with.”

Dirk keeps his face as stony as he can, but Jake can see he’s trying not to smile. “Are you sure? We could spend more time opening you up. We don’t have a strict time limit, it’s however long-“

“Just! Get it over with! Alien scum.”

Dirk leans down onto the bed and starts stuffing the eggs inside the long tube. “I hope you’ll be a bit more respectful of me as time goes on. It’ll make our dealings more pleasant.”

“I’ll never give in to you,” Jake says, spreading his legs as far as he can.

Dirk pulls away and stares between his legs for a little too long. Jake starts to get self-conscious. What is he thinking about? Is he wondering how to tell Jake that this really isn’t doing it for him? That the whole thing is turning out to be a huge squick?

“What?”

“Nothing.” He picks up the depositor.

“Dirk.”

“I mean, you just… I’ll tell you later.”

Jake has no fucking idea what to make of that. Should he be worried? Embarrassed? “Dirk!”

“I want to suck you off a little.”

“Oh.”

“But the alien wouldn’t? Right? Like, it’s not professional.” He looks so serious. Jake could wrangle him, and it makes him feel so fucking warm and soft. He’s dating such a fucking nerd. Who continues on his mental tangent, and sets the depositor down so he can think more clearly. “It’s breaching all kinds of patient-doctor propriety codes. And obviously their codes are fucked up compared to ours, right, but they still have them.”

“Oh, my god.”

“I know, I should have thought about this more beforehand, sorry.”

“Dirk, no.”

“What?”

“I don’t care about that. I thought you were reconsidering your life choices about… this.”

His face softens. “Oh, dude, no way. This is super hot. I just want it to be a coherent fantasy for you.”

“It doesn’t need to be _that_ coherent for me to get my rocks off, doll. It’s really more about the eggs.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Fuck, Jake is so charmed.

“So, uh, I guess we should get back to it.”

“I’d like that.”

“Okay. Back to it.” He picks up the tube again and clears his throat. “So, it should be easy enough to get these inside of you, but please let me know if you experience any pain or strong discomfort. A little bit of discomfort is normal, though. And don’t worry, the process should be completely non-lethal to humans at this point.”

Jake feels his half-hard dick start to swell up again.

“At... at this point?”

He lubes up the depositor, and applies more lube to Jake’s ass. “Well, yes, there were some issues with the early trials, but we’re around 97% certain we’ve worked those out.”

Dirk lines the thing up, and Jake struggles against the bonds. He imagines that he really doesn’t want it, that he’s chained here against his will by some terrifying alien that has a 3% chance of killing him with this forced impregnation. The bonds catch and it makes him struggle harder, get deeper into the fantasy that he _can’t_ escape, as much as he tries.

“Jake?” Dirk asks quietly.

“Green.”

His voice changes, gets hard and flat. “Try to stop squirming. It’ll make the oviposition process more difficult and increase the likelihood of complication.”

“Traxor, please, have mercy.”

Dirk sighs. “It’s not my job to dispense mercy. But if you work with me, we can increase your odds of survival.”

He’s so good at this. He’s better than Jake ever imagined. Jake tries to go still. Dirk lines the thing up with his entrance and slowly works the tip inside of him. It’s a little too big, and the shape is weird and foreign and erotic.

“I’ve been told that this stimulates your species sexually?”

“Yes.” Jake tries to imagine how humiliating this conversation could be if it were real. He feels his dick drip against his stomach again, a little pool of fluids start to well up.

“Good. That should make things more comfortable for you.” Dirk, not the alien he’s playing, angles it just right to make Jake’s legs shake, and keeps that angle for a while. And then he slows down and reaches over. Jake watches as his hand slowly works a jelly egg into the tube, and down the shaft, and then. He cries out and arches up. It’s so big and uncomfortable and just _stuck_ there. And might be for _hours_. Which is fine, it would melt, it’s made especially with that in mind, but that’s so _much_.

“One more.”

“Traxor, no, I can’t.”

“You can. Mortality rates aren’t affected until the third egg.”

Dirk slides the second egg in without preamble, but Jake sees him biting his lip as he works it down the tube. And he sees Dirk tenting his pants. And then he feels the second egg working its way inside of him. Too much, but somehow it fits inside. And then Dirk takes the depositor out, leaving him wet and uncomfortable.

“Okay. How does that feel?”

“It’s uncomfortable,” Jake says. He’s so full with these strange, foreign objects. It’s almost like he has to poop, but he knows it’s different. And there’s a slow, steady pressure against his prostate that makes it hard to think, that shifts every time he moves.

“That’s normal. Any pain?”

“No.” Dirk pretends to write something down on a notepad. Jake is almost surprised he didn’t print out a fake form to fill out from the Caladassian Department of Breeding, Jungle Chapter. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had one next time.

“How long do I have to keep them inside?”

“Well, long enough that they’ll be healthy, right? No point in incubating them for just a few seconds. Be patient.”

That could mean anything. That could mean five minutes, 15 maybe… maybe even an hour. Hours. God. Jake bites his lip and whines. Dirk rubs at the inside of his thigh soothingly and looks up at him. He looks at Jake like he’s a piece of art. It helps with the burning self-consciousness.

“We have some ways keep you comfortable at this point in the process, if you’re interested.” Jake’s dick drools onto his stomach as he gasps, and Dirk watches the slick drip hungrily before leaning forward and lapping it up. Jake arches against his mouth, and an egg flies out of him in a blinding flash of pleasure. It bounces a little on the sheets before making a damp landing. Filthy. Fucking filthy. And there’s another of those in him, waiting to come out.

“Oh, you lost one,” Dirk says. He’s trying to keep his voice detached but Jake knows him too well, can hear how much he’s into this. And then he reaches over and gets the depositor, and the bowl of clean jelly eggs. Jake whimpers.

“You can’t,” he says. “I’m so full with just one. I can’t keep so many inside.”

“Our research shows that you can, so you will. We don’t want to waste invaluable incubation space.” He lifts up the depositor and loads it up with another egg. His voice gets huskier as he goes on. “It’s not every day we get a biologically compatible host.”

“What? What does that mean?”

Dirk slows down, gets less certain. “Really, you’re all, uh, nicely proportioned for eggs. It’s incredible.”

Oops. He probably didn’t think that out before he said it, and Jake can see the overthinking gears running in his head, beating himself up for ruining the scene. Jake intervenes. “Do you really have to put another in me? I’m so full already, sir. Your calculations are wrong.”

“Oh. Okay.” Dirk relaxes a little. “No, the calculations aren’t wrong. You can definitely fit two.” There, he’s getting back into it. Dirk lines up the ovipositor with Jake’s ass, and starts to work it inside again. It’s easier this time than it was before. He’s looser. Hopefully not so loose that he can’t keep two inside, that would be a mess. “We can probably even fit three, but…”

“What?”

“Well, enough experiments have died from three that we’ve ceased our tests on it, is all. You’ll be glad to know that we stop at two except for hosts with especially promising capacity measurements. And you’re on the cusp of that, but it’d be recklessly risky to give you three at this point.”

“At this point?”

“There are some procedures we’ll undertake to expand your capacity after we see how you do with a natural birth. But just two for now. Don’t worry.”

Jake shivers. Dirk plays the too-detached scientist a little too well. “Thank you, sir.”

“Now, don’t let this one out,” Dirk says, and starts working the egg inside. Jake moans when it pushes into him, and jolts when the toy pulls out of him. Again, that too-full feeling, the cold air against his wet skin. God. Dirk was just messing around, but when he imagines three inside of him, he positively shakes.

“Keep it in,” Dirk reminds him.

“How long?”

“20 minutes. At least.”

“Oh Di-sir, I can’t. That’s so long.”

Dirk sets aside the ovipositor on the bed, and leans down to kiss Jake gently. “You can. You definitely can. I can help distract you, if you’d like?”

Jake considers this. Which would be hotter -- having Dirk jerk him off like this, or just sitting and waiting the full 20 minutes?

“What do you have in mind? It’s a lot, sir, it’s so much, I don’t know how I’ll make it.”

Dirk runs his palm up Jake’s leg, up his thigh. “I think your species called it… sexual healing?”

Jake snorts. “I can’t _believe_ -“

“Sorry, was that inappropriate?” Dirk kisses at the side of Jake’s neck. It’s wet and sends shivers down his spine. “That was the term I was given. But I don’t mean to cross a boundary,” he says, running his hand closer to Jake’s throbbing dick. “I just want to make sure these pups hatch. Don’t want to waste our valuable resources. And you’ve already wasted one.”

Jake shivers.

“What kind of sexual healing have you given your other… hosts?”

Dirk runs his fingertips down Jake’s dick, running the slick down his shaft. Jake feels like he’s going to die if Dirk doesn’t do something soon. He’s about to tell him as much when Dirk takes him firmly in his hand and slowly starts to stroke him. Jake’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Try not to come too soon,” Dirk tells him. “You might squeeze them too tightly and then we’d have to start all over again.”

“Dirk…”

“Who’s Dirk? Is that your human mate? I can pretend to be him, if that would help you.”

Jake laughs breathlessly. “Sorry. Traxor, I don’t think I can hold it.”

“Oh. We could attach an implement to the base of your penis to keep you from premature ejaculation.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Jake says, because he’s roleplaying someone that hadn’t just used a cock ring two days ago. He could be a professional actor.

“No, they’re perfectly safe. Your species has been using them for hundreds of years, actually.”

“That can’t be right, I’ve never even heard of such a thing.”

“Would you like to try it? My goal is to keep you comfortable.”

Jake’s cock throbs. “I suppose I would.”

Dirk lets go of him to go get it. He slicks it up with lube and wastes no time fixing it to Jake’s cock. Like a proper detached alien would. “There. Now we can get back to this,” he says, and wraps his hand around Jake’s swollen dick again. Jake gasps. “You humans make so many noises when you’re stimulated.”

“Don’t you?” It’s hard to think between all the sensations. The warmth of Dirk’s hand, the barely comfortable pressure of the ring, the lube leaking out of his ass and the eggs nestled in there, waiting to come out. “Is your species completely silent during intercourse?”

“We don’t have sexual intercourse. That’s why we use humans like you.”

“O-oh. That’s so sad, though.”

“Not really.”

“Traxor, do you mean to say that you can’t orgasm?”

Dirk looks like he’s trying not to grin as he looks Jake over. “I… didn’t say that.”

“How much longer until they hatch?”

Dirk looks over his shoulder at the clock. “17 minutes.”

Jake bites his lip. Time is absolutely dragging.

“How long does it take a Caladisassian to come, Traxor?”

Dirk slows down and takes a deep breath, and the hint of a grin is gone. “This line of questioning is highly inappropriate.” He keeps moving his hand, though, and Jake feels the pressure building. And knowing that it won’t possibly be able to come out, not before Dirk slides the ring off, is driving him crazy.

“Is it? More than stuffing me full of eggs against my will?”

“I… suppose you have a point. I just can’t understand why you’d be interested in such a thing.”

“Maybe you’re quite a looker. For an alien.”

“I- oh, Jake, I didn’t realize you- I thought your interest was purely scientific. You don’t really want to...”

“Tell me, can a Caladisassian fuck a human?”

“Goodness, Jake.” Dirk’s hand slows down. “Your candor is-“

“Please don’t stop. Touch me. It’s so uncomfortable.”

“I… apologize.” He speeds back up, and Jake can hardly think, until he starts talking again.

“You’re an attractive human, but you’re a human-“

“Kiss me, please?”

“…”

“Please!”

Dirk starts to lean over, then stops himself.

“This is inappropriate misconduct. If my superior finds out-“

“We’ll just have to be really quiet then, won’t we? Please, Traxor.”

Dirk leans over and kisses him hard. Jake moans.

“Fuck me, Traxor.”

“Jake, no, I’m your incubation assistant, not-“

“Ride me. Please. It’ll make me more comfortable. It’ll make you more comfortable, too.”

Dirk licks his lip, and Jake feels something slow burn up his core. “My comfort is… of no concern to you.”

“Come on, Traxor. You look like someone who needs to get fucked.”

“Holy shit.”

Dirk starts to pull his pants down.

“Can I just. Holy shit. Nevermind.”

“What?”

“Just, the idea of you seducing a Caladassian bureaucrat while you’re still in bondage is kind of really fucking hot.”

Jake laughs a little. It’s turning him on, too, but he’s surprised Dirk is so into it. “You like that?”

Dirk kisses him. Jake hears a pop, and then feels Dirk spreading more lube on his dick. “You’re so hot. You’re insanely hot. Yes, I like it. Fuck. Don’t let me be too much of a fucking bottom bitch here.” He hesitates. “Am I taking over? Am I making it about my shit?”

“Dirk, look at me.”

Dirk looks at Jake’s eyes, confused. “What?”

“No. Look at the state of me.” He tugs on the cuffs. “And consider that maybe I enjoy the idea of being able to turn the tables on you from this position. While still being at your complete mercy. Fuck, it’s hard to think.”

“Oh.” The worry melts away and Jake can see him processing it. “Okay. Yeah. Good. Okay. Hot. Do you want me to make powerplays back? Or do you want me to be submissive from now on?”

Jake considers that. Both would be hot, but. “Keep me on my toes. You’re in charge.”

“Got it. Back to the scene?”

Jake nods. And then Dirk lines up Jake’s cock with his entrance.

“Remember to be quiet, Traxor.”

“I will,” he says, and slowly starts to sink down. It’s fucking overwhelming, hot and wet and stupidly tight, on top of the pressure inside of him. Jake bites his lip and moans.

“Mm, fuck. Jake, you need to be quiet, too-“

“No I don’t. Your supervisor doesn’t care what you do to us.”

“Oh. Oh, fuck- I mean, of course. Yes. My mistake.” Dirk slowly, carefully sinks down until he’s bottomed out, and then rocks back and forth in these sinful little movements that threaten to overwhelm Jake’s senses.

“How long has it been since you’ve been fucked? You’re so fucking tight.”

“Never.”

Jake would have come, if he could have. The idea of seducing an alien virgin from within bounds…

There’s also something hilarious about putting “Dirk” and “virgin” in the same mental country, especially as he expertly bounces on him.

“You’re taking it so well.” Nevermind that Traxor wouldn’t know what he was doing, nevermind that his parts probably wouldn’t match up with Jake’s. Their dicks don’t care about specifics at this point. “I bet you’d take it so good if you untied me, let me take over.”

“No.”

“No, of course not. But I-“ _god_ , is it hard to think. How many more minutes of this sweet, overwhelming torture until he’s released? “On my planet, I’m pretty famous for my… abilities.”

Dirk laughs a little. “I’m sure you are, Jake.”

“Come on, aren’t you getting tired up there? Just think about… how it would feel to just. Get on your hands and knees and take it.”

“Tempting. But no. Just try to relax, focus on how good it feels.”

Jake musters the mental energy to piston his hips up right as Dirk starts to sink back down, and relishes the sharp gasp that gets him. And, he somehow, barely manages to keep the eggs inside.

“Fuck! Fuck- don’t, you can’t-“ Dirk maintains his composure. “The eggs will fall out if you keep doing that, Jake.”

“Tell me you give a fuck about the eggs.”

Dirk bites his lip and sinks down. “They’re the entire reason you’re here. It’s my job.” But he lifts his hips, and Jake thinks he might be giving him a bit more time than usual. So he pistons his hips up again into that impossibly tight heat. Jake tries to reach forward to jack him off, but his hands catch against the metal.

“Let me fuck you.”

“After.”

“What?”

“After the eggs hatch. Maybe. Maybe, no, I can’t-“

God, he’s getting so into it, and it’s so hot, this ridiculous game. Jake is starting to really feel the rush of power, exhilaration, fear that might come with this scenario. He’s so close.

“It’d feel so good.”

Dirk swallows.

“Maybe.” He looks over his shoulder. “Is this making you more comfortable? We can change tactics.”

“How much longer, Traxor?”

“Two minutes.”

That’s no time at all. That’s nothing. That’s practically now. Jake starts panting. He can’t think. He’s so close, he feels like he’s going to explode. He can’t think anymore about wresting control away from his captors. It’s coming, they’re coming out, knowing he’s been made into a host-

“Color, dude?”

“Green, oh my god. Take over, please, I can’t think.”

Dirk thinks for a minute. “Okay. What if I stretched it up to five more minutes? Complications?” He grinds down against him.

Jake whimpers.

“I’m sorry, but this just happens sometimes with hosts. Sometimes. Not always.”

Dirk could hardly be more obvious if he made another color check right there. And Jake considers his safeword, but decides against it. The idea of extending this out even farther, an unknown number of times, makes him crazy in the best way.

“Dirk- I- I mean Traxor. Please? Let them out now.”

“No. It doesn’t work like that. The eggs come out when they’re ready.”

“Why- why did you tell me it would only be-“

“Most subjects would have them hatch by now. You were different.”

“Di- Traxor, I won’t make it.”

“You will.”

“Kiss me?”

Dirk seems taken aback. “That’s… that’s-“

“If you say it’s inappropriate I’ll expel the eggs right fucking now, and what a merry waste that would fucking be!”

Dirk leans over and kisses him. Jake’s mouth is so dry and Dirk feels so good, all over him, warm and solid. And Jake can’t do anything, can’t do _anything_ , about all the pressure inside of him. He comforts himself with the thought that at least it’ll have to end within a half hour, for the ring. And then realizes he’s only been stuffed for 20 minutes. He whimpers.

“You’re doing fine, Jake. You’re such a good host.”

And there’s something so humiliatingly erotic of the idea that he had control, he might have been able to connive his way out, but he was too weak. And now he’s just going to be a host for this dispassionate alien forever. He drinks in Dirk’s twisted praises.

“I… I hope you don’t mind if I…” Dirk sounds mischievous.

“If you what?”

“You seemed to want to see me come, before? Would that make you more comfortable? Maybe kill some time?”

Jake could cry. But he nods. And Dirk picks up the pace and touches himself, touches his ring-free cock and soaks up the sensations of being fucked and jerked off, completely in his own control. And he sees Dirk’s eyes flick to the cuffs every time Jake feels his arms catch against them. Until finally, his hips stutter out, and Jake watches him drink up all those feelings he can’t have, spill it on his chest, squeeze his cock insanely tight as he wrings it out for himself.

And then he slowly pulls off.

“Feeling better?” Dirk says drowsily.

Jake can’t form words anymore. He shakes his head.

“But you said it would help. That was your idea,” he says, teasingly.

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. It’s just another…” Dirk looks at the clock, and doesn’t speak.

“What? How long?” Jake asks.

“I’m sorry, there’s been more complications.”

Jake cries a little. “Not too long. Please. Please. Dirk, I can’t.”

“…Color?”

“Gr…ellow?”

“Hmm. …Another minute?”

“Green.”

“Just another minute. But it’s important that you keep them inside for the full minute.”

Jake nods. His adrenaline starts to rush. With the color check, he knows this is the last round, there won’t be any “complications” after this point.

“Do you… want this to come off now, or after?” Dirk fingers the black band around Jake’s cock.

“I don’t care!”

“Jake, work with me?”

Forcing him to think. He’s cruel. He’s a cruel dominant. “After.”

“Okay. Just a few more seconds, Jake.”

Jake tries to focus on his breathing.

“Start shifting them out of yourself.”

He does. He trembles, feels them move.

“Okay. Okay, they’re ready to hatch. You can release them now.”

And Jake pushes them out. The first one comes out with a fucking disgusting sound, and he feels filthy, but with that blinding flash of pleasure that makes him cry out and arch off the bed..

“Fuck,” Dirk says quietly. “Okay, one more.”

The second one follows, and his body tells him he’s making the bed filthy just before it overwhelms him with relief and pleasure. And before he can think about how empty he feels, Dirk is pulling the ring off of Jake’s cock and wrapping his hand around him firmly, and everything goes blank.

*

When Jake comes to, Dirk is undoing the cuffs on his arms. His legs are free, and he’s shuddering all over. The eggs have been cleaned off the bed and away somewhere.

“How you doing, babe?”

“Good.”

“Got intense toward the end.”

“Mm.” Jake shakes his arms out and then wraps them around Dirk. An inappropriate, ecstatic smile plasters itself on his face and won’t drop.

“Thank youuuu, doll.”

“Yeah, of course.” Dirk strokes his hair, which feels amazing. “You’re so hot.”

Jake wraps himself around Dirk like a barnacle on a clam. Heh. Hehe. It’s good to have his limbs back.

“You doing okay?”

“Great.”

“Just a little subspace?”

“Mm.”

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Mm. Just stay here a while.”

“Can do.” Dirk lays down next to him, and Jake snuggles a little closer to him. He’ll get his senses back soon, and then they can talk out what happened, decide if they want to do it again, if they want to change anything next time, if they want to expand on any ideas they touched on. But for now, he’s beyond happy right here, just like this.


End file.
